Discreet Love
by EmotionlessSpirit
Summary: Hidden in the Beyblading world today are many untied pairings. How some are going to be joined is anyone's guess. My first fanfiction, so RR


Spirit: Hello and welcome to my first ever fan Fiction! n_n Bare with me I have never done this before.  
  
Jemma: -scratches head- -shifty eyes- No, I don't have fleas. o_o;; ANYWAY, hi fanfictionreaderswhoarereadingthis! I'm Forbade here, and I edited this! :D Spirit wrote it though... -stares at genre- GENERAL! Yessiree! -gets hit with smelly boot- -shuts up- ._.;;  
  
Spirit: -hisses- Shhh Jemma!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Staring out onto the open space, the cold salty air blowing softly, sounds that of the calls of the hungry birds and the splash of the blue waves. The golden hair wrapping around her in the breeze, a girl of fourteen sat on the white cliff edge, watching the people scream and shout on the sand. "Will I ever get any peace?" she muttered.  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about," a voice spoke, she looked other her shoulder to see her team mate, Jemma, and she shook her head slightly.  
  
"You never objected to it before so why now?" her brilliant blue eyes glared in the other's hazel eyes.  
  
"Because you weren't team leader then, if you remember." Jemma snickered.  
  
"Hn... And how does that change anything?" She stood up, brushing her blue denim jeans off from where she was sitting, a black, blue and crimson launcher visible on her black belt, "Anyway I heard there are some new bladers in town." A smirk was hidden under her blonde hair.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The BladeBreakers had just arrived in England - a well earned holiday they thought; although Kai wasn't all that happy about it.  
  
"Remind me why we had to come here again?" Kai muttered.  
  
"Because it will be fun! And besides Mr. D said he'd seen some worthwhile bladers!" Max smiled, his cheery self.  
  
"Aww come on Kai, cheer up it will be fun to see some of these so called bladers." Tyson grinned.  
  
"Yeah Kai, should be fun." Rei said hands clasped behind his back as he walked.  
  
They turn and walk into a park; Beystadiums were everywhere as well as trashed blades. A crowd had gathered round one of the dishes, kids shouting.  
  
As the all approach they see a girl with chestnut brown coloured hair which is tied up in a messy bun, her hazel eyes glaring at the other, half a pair of blue sunglasses with yellow lenses, broken slightly so there is only one side over her right eye, masking it. Four whisker markings could be seen on her cheeks one roughly squiggled on the left side. Navy hoddie with light blue sleeves was thrown open over a brown shirt, which was decorated in small blue numbers and the sort on the shirt, 'EFFEKT' written over it in red. Wallet chain was suspended from the button of her baggy jeans, looping up to join one of the belt loops. Blue billabong visor was perched on her head, as she towered over the far end of the stadium, her black launcher in her hand, a dark blue beyblade attached to it. On the other side is a boy with blue hair; a blue shirt hangs limply over his chest, his black jeans clinging to his legs as he stands away from the stadium a red launcher and blade in hand.  
  
"Three. two. one-!" someone shouts out.  
  
The two bladers launcher their blades the red one hits the dish first, followed by the blue one. Leaning against the trunk of a tree a girl with long blonde hair tired in a loose pony tail watches the battle start. With that she smirks - she already knows the outcome of the battle. Her brilliant blue eyes gaze to the onlookers, noticing Kai her eyes narrow slightly. "So he HAS returned. the rumour's true," she grins and walks forward, "This should be fun." Her jeans clung to her legs, flaring out at the bottom, faded stripes across the top. Shirt is a navy blue in colour, a long leather jacket on top of it. Black boots suits the frame of her, as she strides over. Stopping at Jemma's side, she whispers something to her, gaze fixed on the BladeBreakers at the same time. Jemma snickers as she hears what she said. "Sure thing," she smirked, "Fuyoujin. attack!" she shouts; with a flash of blue the match was over. The blade flew out with ferocity, crashing on the ground, shattering into seven small pieces. "Does this please Spirit?" she giggles. "Hn. Very much so. .Let's go." she smirks, her blue, black and red launcher now evident to the others. They turn to walk away, when stopped by a shout.  
  
"WAIT!!" Tyson screams, running in front of them, "You can't just do that!"  
  
"Do what?" Spirit raises an eyebrow. "You know what I'm talking about," he narrows his eyes slowly. "I have no clue now if you don't mind me and my teammate would like to leave." she narrows her eyes to thinner slits. "But...!" Tyson starts but gets interrupted, the others walking over. "Tyson? Aren't you gonna introduce us to your new girl friends?" Max snickered and winked slightly. Spirit rolled her eyes, turning around to look at them. Kai stared at Spirit, shocked expression painted on his face, although Spirit just grinned at his reaction "Ah, I see you're out." she said harshly. "How-? The-? He-?" There was another interruption. "You know each other?!" Max and Kenny shouted in unison. ".Kind of." Kai admitted looking into Spirit's eyes, then turning away from her. "Well that is in the past," she growls, turning on her heel and beginning to walk off again. "WAIT!" Tyson looks at Spirit. "What now?" She rolls her eyes, "I'm too busy for this." He grins. "Want to Battle?" "Depends who I'm fighting." she whirled around, her long blonde hair swirling, reflecting the light. "Me" Tyson stated proudly, puffing out his chest. "You're not even worth my time, little boy." "WHAT?!" he screamed. "And I do not have time to waste on pathetic boys like you." She mutters, glaring in a typical 'in-your-face' look, sauntering off. Jemma sniggered, before turning and following Spirit, both disappearing into the air. Blank silence followed. ".Guys?" Tyson pipes up, eyes stuck wide. "Yeah?" Came the answer in unison, minus Kai, who had wandered off, nowhere in sight. "Where the heck did Kai go?" He raised an eyebrow. Rei glanced over to Tyson. "Dunno. he wandered off somewhere."  
  
Ambling down the almost empty street, just out of the park, were Jemma and Spirit, side-by-side. There was no conversation, however, as it usually was when they were moving around. A slate and crimson figure spotted them, rushing over. He smiled, focusing his jade green eyes into Jemma's. "Hey."  
  
Spirit raises an eyebrow and nods her head to Ozuma, twisting around to trot off by herself. Turning, she smiled lightly. "I think I'll leave you two alone." Before she could say goodbye, Spirit has disappeared. Jemma blinked slowly, turning to Ozuma. She grinned mischievously, toying with her launcher. "Care for a beybattle?" Smirk crept onto her lips. He looked away for a short period of time, blushing slightly. As he turned back, Flash leopard in his palm, he tried to cover it up. "Sure."  
  
Spirit wandered the streets, hands in pockets, bored as ever. Sighing, she walked into the park, rolling her eyes - the BladeBreakers were still there blading. Lying on the grass, she closed her narrowed eyes and started thinking, until a shadow towers over her. She opened one eye; slowly taking a glimpse at the figure that knelt before her. 


End file.
